


Soft Puppy (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: soft!yeol [1]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soft sex, Softcore Porn, Submissive Park Chanyeol, baekhyun loves soft chanyeol, but he's still a top you know?, its like a once a month thing, soft!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Once a month Chanyeol goes into little soft spells where he's in a vulnerable state, wanting nothing more than to just cling to Baekhyun and always make him happy. These were Baekhyun's favorite days of the month.





	Soft Puppy (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made become a fan of submissive chanyeol so here I am writing this lol, I hope you all enjoy !

Park Chanyeol was seen as a hard working man who likes to get things done. His facial expressions on stage and how hard he acts gives people the fantasy of him being the dominate one in his relationships. 

But that wasn't necessarily the case. 

Once every month, Chanyeol goes into a soft spell where his whole bad boy and hard attitude falls and is replaced with a soft state. A soft state where he is very vulnerable during everything and clingy. He's very sensitive and one little slip up and he's crying.

Byun Baekhyun, his boyfriend of many years, is the only one who gets to witness this kind of Chanyeol. Gets to witness clingy Chanyeol who loves to make grabby hands at Baekhyun when he leaves the room. Gets to witness Chanyeol who would do anything to make Baekhyun happy. 

Baekhyun laid back on the bed, looking at Chanyeol who stood at the end of the bed, playing with the sleeves of his sweater, looking down. 

"Chanyeol, baby, is there something on your mind?" Chanyeol nodded, not looking up. Baekhyun smiled, crawling over to sit in front of Chanyeol, taking his hands in his. 

"Look at me Chanyeol." Chanyeol looked up and made eye contact with Baekhyun, his face soft and nervous.

Baekhyun smiled softly up at him. "Tell me what you want Channie~"

Chanyeol's face heated up at the nickname and he played with Baek's fingers. "C-Can I take control tonight?"

Now normal Chanyeol during sex would take Baekhyun right here right now, no questions asked but this was soft Chanyeol. Soft Chanyeol who always asked before he did anything and just wanted to please Baekhyun. Soft Chanyeol who became submissive once a month. 

Baekhyun was quite surprise by the question considering how he always had to take the lead during Chanyeol's soft moments but he wasn't going to say no to him.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course you can baby, and if you need my help just let me know okay? Don't be afraid to ask me any questions." Chanyeol smiled and nodded. 

He stood back and looked at Baekhyun, "C-Can I take your clothes off?" Baekhyun giggled and nodded. "Yes you can." 

Chanyeol walked up in-between Baekhyun's legs and timidly grabbed his shirt. Baekhyun raised his arms up as Chanyeol slowly pulled the shirt up and off Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun laid back on the bed as Chanyeol's hands made their way to the top of his pants.

He unbutton them, looking up at Baekhyun, asking for permission to continue.

Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol slowly pulled off Baekhyun's pants with his help of course.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and then towards his boxers, taking those off as well.

Baekhyun laid sprawled out on the bed while Chanyeol stood in front of him, eyes racking up and down his body. 

"Channie, what do you want to do with me?" 

Chanyeol looked at him. "I-I want to please you like you do me." Baekhyun giggled softly. "Okay baby, do you know how to do that?" Chanyeol slowly nodded, like he was thinking about if he knew or not. 

Baekhyun always prepped himself for Chanyeol during moments like this just so he wouldn't think he's hurting Baekhyun. But now, soft Chanyeol was taking control.

"W-Where's the-"

"It's in the top draw."

Chanyeol nodded and shuffled over to the side of the bed before coming back to stand in front of Baek. "A-Am I being too slow?" Baekhyun shook his head. "No baby, you're doing good so far. Take your time okay?" Chanyeol nodded, popping the cap off the lube and squirting it over his fingers, his nose scrunching up. 

Chanyeol placed the bottle down and turned to Baek, taking his clean hand and slowly pressing his legs apart. 

Chanyeol took one finger and slowly traced over Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun let out a small whimper causing Chanyeol too look up, panic in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?!" 

Baekhyun quickly shook his head. "No baby! It's fine! I-I want it okay? You're doing great just keep going." Chanyeol nodded, free hand going up to hold one of Baekhyun's as he slowly shoved his finger inside his gaping hole.

Baekhyun gasped, hand squeezing Chanyeol's. "C-Channie, it's okay to move it." Chanyeol nodded, slowly moving his finger around. Baekhyun softly moaned, eyes closing. Chanyeol smiled, knowing he was doing something good to his Baekkie. He added a second finger, slowly scissoring Baek.

Baekhyun moaned loudly, other hand gripping the sheet as he arched his back. 

Chanyeol added in a third, knowing now it was okay because Baekhyun wasn't in pain.

He moved all three fingers around in Baek, softly brushing against his prostate with each movement. 

"C-Channie, you are doing so good baby, such a good boy."

Chanyeol's face lit up at that, he loved being called a good boy.

He moved faster, picking up his pace a bit. Baekhyun moaned loud. "C-Channie, right there baby. God." 

Chanyeol smiled, before pulling his fingers out causing baekhyun to let out a whine.

Chanyeol frowned, panic rising up in his face again. "D-Did I do something wrong?" Baekhyun quickly shook his head, "No I loved it! I want more baby. Can you give me more? Like a good boy would?" 

Chanyeol nodded, a little too quickly. "Yes! I can be a good boy!" 

Baekhyun smiled. "Do you care to get naked with me Channie?" Chanyeol, suddenly shy, slowly nodded. He raised the sweater up over his head, throwing it to the side before taking off his pants. Baekhyun eyed his body, smiling. "Wow so handsome, my baby is so fit." Chanyeol blushed.

Baekhyun then eyed his hard on. 

"Would you like for me to take care of that for you Channie?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "I'm suppose to be pleasing you. You always do it for me so let me just please you." Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "Okay baby, go ahead and make your next move."

Chanyeol slowly made his way in-between Baekhyun's legs, spreading them apart. He looked at Baek almost as if he wanted to ask him something but he was afraid too.

"What is it Channie?"

"D-Do you care to ride me Baekkie? I know how much you like it."

Baekhyun blushed but smiled. "Well since you've been a good boy for me Channie, I will alright." Chanyeol's face lit up and he nodded. 

"Sit on the bed for me." Chanyeol sat across from Baek.

Baekhyun quickly climbed onto his lap, positioning himself onto Chanyeol's dick, letting out a groan as Chanyeol filled him. 

"Is this okay Channie?" Chanyeol nodded, hands lightly gripping Baekhyun's hips. "Hmm, I'm going to ride you baby since you've been such a good boy for me." Seeing Chanyeol's face light up every time Baekhyun called him a good boy was what Baek loved to see. 

Baekhyun waited a moment to adjust, hiding any look of pain on his face so Chanyeol wouldn't freak out.

He then started rocking forward, Chanyeol letting out a soft groan. 

He picked himself up, bouncing up and down on Chanyeol's dick. 

"C-Chanyeol, baby, can you help me?" Chanyeol nodded, helping Baek bounce up and down. Baekhyun threw his head back as Chanyeol hit his prostate. "S-Such a good boy. Mhm my good boy." 

Chanyeol threw his head back in pleasure.

Baekhyun kept riding his dick, repeating how he was a good boy. 

He moaned when he felt Chanyeol cum in him, no warning at all. "Baek I-" 

Baekhyun threw his head back, cumming as well as he slammed down one last time on Chanyeol's dick.

He gasped and leaned forward on Chanyeol's shoulder, breathing heavy.

He felt Chanyeol shaking and looked up at him, seeing tears in his eyes. He frowned. "Baby what's wrong?" "I came all over you without any warning." He smiled and grabbed his face, kissing him.

"Hey, its okay because I did the same thing. Don't be upset, you did amazing baby." His eyes lit up. "I did?" Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "You did, you pleased me and helped me. You did a good job baby. Such a good boy." Chanyeol squirmed in delight. 

"D-Do you think, I can take the lead again?" 

Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. Now, do you want to cuddle?" 

He nodded quickly and Baekhyun smiled.

He loved soft Chanyeol days. 


End file.
